Homeward Bound
by princess89
Summary: The fab 4 are on an English class trip to San Diego when their coach journey home takes an unexpected turn. set in season 3 just after marissa got back into harbor, but johnny never existed so RM are happy RM, SS
1. Chapter 1

Let me know if you think I should continue on with this story after this chapter...

Chapter 1: Stormy Night

"And here we are!" Mr Douglas clapped his hands together as they neared their coach.

"Ugh finally!" Summer said. "I swear if he told us once more that it would be the next block I would take that stupid bow tie off his neck and…"

"Ook…I get the point, but we're here now so are we agreed no more threats to the annoyingly chirpy English teacher?" Seth put his arm around Summer, who had almost entered the dark realm of a rage blackout.

"Ok I suppose. Though I really hope they have those sick bags on the coach!"

"Oh are you feeling a bit funny too? You know I swear I saw that waiter dude come out of the toilet with surprisingly dry and dirty looking hands."

"Eww! Cohen why were you watching the waiter at the toilet?" Summer hit his chest in disgust.

"You can eww all you want. I just happened to need the toilet at the same time. My Jewish stomach couldn't handle that burger. Anyway I thought you were feeling sick too?"

"Not from the food Cohen! From them!" she motioned in disgust to Ryan and Marissa who were walking ahead of them. "They're just so…" she scrunched her face up trying to think of the word.

"Happy?" Seth suggested.

"Yes!"

"Since when is sickness a symptom of happiness?"

"It's just when Coop and Chino are happy they're just so…happy," she tried to explain.

"Wow really!" Seth said in mock surprise.

"Zip it Cohen you're comedy wore off like 10 blocks ago. Come on look! If Atwood's hand gets any lower it's going to get indecent! We all signed a sheet of conduct which I am pretty sure involved not participating in sexual activities of any nature."

"Well there go my plans for seducing Mrs Thornton at the back of the bus!" Seth said sarcastically.

"Well you'll probably have to throw Ryan and Marissa out first!"

"Are you not in the least bit happy for their happiness?"

"Of course I'm happy for them!" Summer exclaimed.

"Oh so maybe you're just jealous…" Seth suggested sliding his hand lower.

"Get that pervy hand away! Look it's great that they're happy but it just makes it so much worse when they break up."

"Don't you think you're jumping the guns a bit?" Seth asked raising his eyebrows.

"Are we talking about the same people?"

"Fair point, but maybe it will work this time. I can smell it in the air."

"What love?"

"No my burger," Seth said making a face and screwing up his nose.

"Well I hope it lasts. For all our sakes!"

They slowed and stopped beside Marissa and Ryan at the coach.

"Right everyone gather round!" Mr Douglas called. "Come on hurry up!" he shouted to the students lagging behind. Mrs Thornton hurried everyone along from the back. "You'd think I was a slave driver! You're supposed to be young and fit!"

"I was … 10 blocks ago!" Summer muttered under her breath to Marissa who suppressed a laugh.

"So did everyone enjoy the play? Whether you did or not I hope you've remembered it because you're going to have to write me an essay incorporating both the play and the book!" he raised his voice at the end over the groans. "Oh it looks like it's going to get a bit damp," he commented, looking up into the stormy sky as drips of rain started to fall. 'So foul and fair a day I have not seen'. Now we all know whose great mouth that came from don't we?" he smiled out towards the sea of blank, bored and tired faces.

"Ben Dover!" a voice called from the back, followed by sniggering.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that?" Mr Douglas said completely oblivious to the mocking he was getting. "Anyone care to have a guess?" Silence. "No? Well it comes from…"

Summer rolled her eyes and looked up at the dark sky as more rain started to fall. Mr Douglas stopped when a hand shot up in the air in front of him.

"Ah Miss Roberts, do you know who it is?"

"No offence Mr D but why are you telling us this out here in the rain when we could be in there?" she pointed to the dry and comfortable coach. Groans of agreement came from the group.

"Indeed Miss Roberts. We should stay dry. Don't want anyone catching the sniffles now do we?" he laughed with a slight snort while everyone looked at him weirdly.

"Eww!" Summer exclaimed quietly. Mr Douglas stopped laughing and looked at the group.

"Umm the coach?" Ryan asked awkwardly.

"Ah yes! All aboard!" he shouted with another chuckle. He tapped the door and the driver opened it. "Single file now!"

Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer slotted in between students and filed onto the bus. Ryan and Marissa took seats about half way up, and Seth and Summer followed sitting across the aisle. The other students took seats around the coach, a few guys rushing to get to the back seats.

"Well there go your plans with Mrs Thornton!" Summer said watching the guys scrambling to the back.

"Well I'm sure I could change my plans," he said playfully nuzzling into Summer's neck causing her to giggle.

Marissa leaned her head onto Ryan's shoulder and clasped his hand in hers.

"So today was fun," Ryan said sarcastically.

"It was kind of fun actually." Marissa smiled at Ryan's shocked expression. "Well I mean I got to spend the whole day with you so how couldn't it have been."

Ryan smiled and leaned his face towards hers capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. They were interrupted by Mr Douglas.

"Right, before we set off I'll have to take a register. So from the top: Amanda Aiken?"

"Here."

"Ryan Atwood?"

"Here."

"Alex Baird?"

"Yup."

"Chris Bringhurst?"

"Yo!"

"Seth Cohen?"

"Present!" Seth called loudly and raised his hand.

"Ok, thank you Mr Cohen. Where was I…oh yes, Marissa Cooper?"

"Yeah," Mr Douglas ticked off her name.

"Well we're both here that's all that matters," Ryan said with a smile.

"And well we all know Seth's here," Marissa said with a laugh.

"Oh god he reminds me of that everyday," Ryan put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Marissa absently placed her hand on his thigh and started tracing her finger over it. Ryan smiled, noticing she was completely oblivious to what she was doing. He watched her for a bit amazed at how beautiful she was without even trying.

"What was that a picture of?" he asked. "I got lost towards the end."

"Huh?" Marissa suddenly came back to reality and noticed what she was doing. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realise."

"No, don't apologise. It was nice, soothing."

Marissa smiled and kissed him gently.

"Ok then!" they were interrupted again by Mr Douglas. "We seem to have everyone. Now you all know the drill by now. I don't want to see any litter on the floor when we get back to Harbor. Oh and the toilet's out of order on this coach but I'm sure you'll be able to last."

"Oh no. I knew I shouldn't have finished Ryan's burger," Seth groaned clutching his stomach.

"Oh that's just great!" Summer said in exasperation. "Cohen, you're like a 5 year old!"

"I'm sorry ok! My eyes are just a lot bigger than my stomach!"

"Oh and don't forget to collect your assignment sheet as you get off the coach," a wave of groans travelled up the coach. "Look I'm giving you a week, due next Friday so you should be thanking me! Right, everyone buckle up and lets head home. It's presently 21:00 hours so we should arrive back at Harbour approximately 22:30 hours. Right on scheduled time," he added proudly. The engine started up and he took a seat at the front beside Mrs Thornton.

Ryan took his arm from around Marissa's shoulder and they both pulled their seatbelts across their laps. They turned their heads to Seth and Summer when they heard an annoyed groan.

"Ugh! My seatbelt's stuck!" Seth groaned.

"Too many burgers maybe?"

"Haha, that's funny!" Seth laughed sarcastically at Summer. He continued tugging at his seat belt when Summer grabbed his hands away.

"God Cohen! You're useless! Let me!"

"Oh because you'll be able to do it!" he said with a scoff. Summer pulled his seatbelt over and clipped it in with ease. She folded her arms and looked at Seth triumphantly.

"Yeah well I loosened it for you!" he retaliated like a small child.

As they started to move Marissa wiped a space off the steamed up window and peered out into the dark. The rain was now steadily falling, streaking the windows with small droplets of water. Ryan leaned over and peered out beside her.

"I wish I was in the pool house," Ryan groaned looking at the lashing rain.

"Yeah me too," Marissa replied. Ryan turned his head slightly, their noses almost touching. Ryan smiled at the though coming into his head. He leaned back over and sat square in his seat.

"Maybe you can be," he said mysteriously.

"What?" Marissa asked in confusion.

"Close your eyes."

"Ryan…"

"Come on, please."

"Fine," Marissa closed her eyes.

"Ok, so imagine it's a beautiful summer's night." He was interrupted by a laugh from Marissa.

"Kind of hard with this rain battering on the window!" she opened her eyes.

"Hey did I say you could open your eyes?"

"Oh sorry," Marissa said closing them again.

"Right so it's a beautiful night and you're outside at the Cohen's making your way towards the pool house. Its blinds are drawn, a warm glow coming from inside. You carry on and your hand rests on the smooth handle." Marissa gasped when Ryan took hold of her hand. "You gently push the handle down in anticipation of what's on the other side. The door opens and you step in letting the door swing shut behind you," Ryan moved his hand from hers and started very slowly tracing up her arm. "In front of you there's a figure sitting on the bed. His head looks up and you're eyes connect." Ryan slowly moved his face towards hers. "You suddenly both rush towards each other not able to hold back the desire. You fall back onto the bed, closer than ever. Your lips draw close to his, and you can feel his hot breath on your neck…" Ryan stopped, his face right in font of Marissa's.

"What happens next?" Marissa asked after Ryan fell silent, her eyes still closed.

"Well that's usually when Kirsten or Seth walk in!" he said casually his face still right in front of hers. Marissa opens her eyes, to see his right in front of her.

"Ryan! You spoiled it! It was just getting good!"

"It's true though!"

"No actually we are usually interrupted half way through," Marissa moved her face an inch and captured his lips.

"God look at those two! Going at it like rabbits!" Summer screwed her face at Ryan and Marissa who were lost to the rest of the world, in a deep kiss, Marissa's hand running through Ryan's hair. "Ryan is going to choke on Coops tongue soon if I don't stop them!" Summer picked her bag up from at her feet and swung it hitting Ryan. Ryan and Marissa suddenly separated and both glared at Summer.

"Would you guys stop with the tonsil tennis!"

Ryan laughed at her disgusted look.

"Oh you think it's funny do you Chino? I'll show you funny!" she lifted her bag up to swing it at him again but Seth grabbed it in mid air. "Cohen what are you doing?!"

"I vote we all just sit quietly for the rest of the journey. My stomach can't keep up with all the excitement."

"Cohen you're so weak!"

"Are we agreed?"

"Fine!" she said grumpily.

"Ryan?"

"Whatever, fine."

"Marissa?"

"Hey, when did I come to be a part of this?"

"Well Ryan wasn't making out with himself!" Marissa looked at Seth in offence then shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine."

"Good!"

"See I told you we're always interrupted!" Ryan said quietly to Marissa.

"Yeah by Summer this time. It was so embarrassing when Kirsten walked in on us that first time!"

"Yeah, they were pretty cool with it though."

"Yeah. It wasn't quite how I planned to go public with our relationship but it worked out alright."

"Yeah, it definitely did."

Marissa smiled and snuggled up to Ryan as the rain drummed on the roof of the coach.

* * *

"Seriously what is with this weather?" Summer asked as another bout of thunder boomed in the sky above them. The whole coach lit up as a flash of lightening forked the sky.

"Did you see that?!" Marissa asked Ryan. "Is it really safe to be driving? It's pretty stormy!"

"We're pretty near to Newport. Probably just want to get home as soon as possible," Ryan commented. He leaned his head out and looked down the aisle. The wipers on the drivers windscreen were flying back and forth. After each swipe more rain fell. Ryan didn't know how the driver could do it. He couldn't see a thing through that window.

"Is everything ok?" Marissa asked, worried.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I just don't get how the driver can see out his windscreen."

"I'm sure he's driven in this kind of weather before." Ryan relaxed back into his chair and held Marissa close to him. The bus was silent, everyone mesmorised by the thunder and lightening. Marissa snuggled close to Ryan as the loudest crash of thunder echoed above them. Ryan felt Marissa flinch at the thunder and gently kissed the top of her head as lightening forked across the sky. Ryan smiled when he noticed that Summer and Seth were in the same position as he and Marissa, except it was Summer comforting Seth.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the bus lost control, swerving to the left.

"What the hell?!" Ryan held onto Marissa tightly. There was a screeching of tyres and he felt himself being flung about. The last thing he remembered was Marissa's terrified screams of "Ryan!" then there was blackness.

* * *

Yes, no? Please review! 


	2. Darkness Calls

Thanks to all those who reviewed and I'm glad you enjoyed it! Sorry I've taken a while to update but the next chap will be up very soon. Hope this chap is ok, let me know!!

Chapter 2: Darkness Calls

Summer opened her eyes. She looked around her but it was pitch black. She could feel her seatbelt still trapped around her waist. She felt around her with her hands, surrounded by scraps of metal and plastic. She brought her hand to the buckle of her seatbelt, noticing her bleeding knuckle. She pressed it and released herself.

"Seth?!" she called out, the bashing of the rain and the thunder drowning her out. "Coop?!" She felt her breath becoming short and ragged. "Ryan?!" she forced out. This was not the time to have a panic attack. She closed her eyes and tried to take deep slow breaths. She thought she could hear other voices and cries of pain but the noise of the storm was too loud. She was pretty sure that nothing was broken. She was going to get out. She would be ok. Summer kept going over this in her head willing herself to remain calm. But what about the others? What if they weren't ok.

* * *

Ryan peeled his head up from the ground. He tried to push himself up but cried out as pain shot through his right wrist. He found himself lying on shards of plastic and metal. He didn't know how far he had been thrown from his seat. He looked around him but it was too dark.

"Marissa?" he called out weakly but just like Summer found his cries to be no match for the noise of the storm. He pushed himself up onto his left arm and tried to pull his body through the wreckage. As he eyes started to adjust he noticed that he was completely trapped amongst debris. He had a thought. He lay back down wincing as his right arm touched the ground. He dug his hand into his pocket and found it. He brought his cell phone out. He unlocked it amazed that it was still intact. Looking at the screen he noticed he didn't have any network coverage. He stuck the phone out in front of him, lighting up a small area. He continued to try and shuffle through the wreckage keeping his phone in front of him. He suddenly stopped when he noticed someone's hand. As he got closer he realised he recognised that hand. He moved away some shards of metal. He tried to follow where the hand was coming from. He found a gap and crawled over to it. He stuck his phone at the opening shining light in, illuminating the face matching the hand.

"Marissa!" he shouted but she didn't answer back. He noticed a pool of blood forming under her head but he couldn't get to her. She was trapped under debris and if he tried to move anything he would risk crushing her. "No, no," he could feel tears coming to his eyes. He held his breath as there were creaking noises. He grabbed onto Marissa's hand and held it tightly. "It's going to be ok," he whispered gently rubbing her hand. He kept his phone shining onto her face in case she woke, but it started making a beeping noise and gradually faded away.

* * *

Seth's eyes flew open at the crash of the thunder. He tried to move his head but shooting pains seared through his neck.

"Aaargh!" he shouted out in pain. "This is not good!" he said out loud. He felt shooting pains in his left leg and tried to move it but it was trapped. "This is really not good!" he gritted his teeth at the pain but couldn't cope when his eyes fell shut and he was consumed by the darkness.

* * *

Summer continued scrambling around when she heard a moan.

"Who's there?" she called out.

"Over here! It's Katie," Summer followed the voice wincing as she put her hand on some glass. She came across the girl.

"Are you ok?!"

"Yeah I'm alright except for my leg. Something has cut it and it won't stop bleeding."

Both girls fell silent at the sound of sirens crying through the thunder. Summer noticed the blue and red lights illuminating a small gap.

"There! There's a way out!"

Summer crawled towards it helping Katie. She tried to block out Katie's cries of pain knowing that they had to get out into safety. She shoved away bits of metal and collapsed out into the pouring rain. She struggled up onto her feet as an ambulance drew up nearby.

"Help!" she called out as Katie clung on to her crying in pain. Her prayers were answered when a paramedic rushed over to them.

"Are you girls ok?"

"She's got a bad cut on her leg," Summer explained.

"And you?"

"I'm fine," she wasn't seriously injured but she was far from fine. Another paramedic rushed over with a stretcher and they got Katie onto it. They hurried back to the waiting ambulance. Summer went with them holding onto Katie's hand. When they reached the ambulance Summer turned around and gasped at the sight. There was a tree lying across the road. Nearby was what once used to be a coach. All it was now was a crushed pile of metal.

"Miss can you get in the ambulance."

"No, no! I can't go! My boyfriend and two friends are in there! I can't leave them!"

"Miss we need to get you to the hospital you're in shock."

The paramedic ushered Summer onto the ambulance. Slowly she gave up. She didn't have the strength to fight back. As the doors closed a flash of lightning covered the sky making the scene even more morbid than it already was.

* * *

Ryan's head shot up when he heard the sirens.

"Help!" he shouted as loud as he could. "Somebody help us! Please, anybody!" He heard voices and called once more. "Help!"

"Is there someone in there?!" a voice called back.

"Yes! Help us!"

"Just hold on son ok. We're going to get you out!" the reassuring voice called back.

"It's my girlfriend! She's really hurt! She needs help!"

"It's going to be ok! Can I get help over here! I've got a boy and a girl trapped! Just hold on a bit longer kid!"

Ryan started whispering to Marissa as he heard pieces of debris being moved.

"It's going to be ok, help's here. It's going to be ok, it's going to be ok." Who was he try to reassure more? Marissa, or himself? Suddenly flashing lights hit his face.

"You ok kid?"

Ryan scrambled out of the wreckage.

"Just my wrist. But my girlfriend. There's lots of blood. She needs your help!"

"We'll get her out ok?"

One of the paramedics scrambled onto the wreckage and spotted Marissa.

"Miss can you hear me?" he turned back. "We need to move some of this. Looks like she has a bad blow to her head. She's lost a lot of blood!"

Ryan watched as they managed to expose the top half of her body but her legs were still trapped.

"We'll hold this up and you two will have to drag her out quickly!"

Ryan watched on in horror. The rain had already soaked into her clothes. Her skin was so pale, too pale, contrasting with the deep red of the blood covering her head. Ryan followed them over to the ambulance and was about to get on when one of the paramedics stopped him.

"Go to that ambulance there. They'll look at you and take you to the hospital," Ryan glanced over at an ambulance with others that were bruised and bashed like himself.

"I need to be with Marissa!"

"We need as much room in the ambulance as possible."

"No I have to be with her!"

"Look if you want to see your girlfriend alive you'll go over to that ambulance."

Ryan stared in horror as he closed the door and drove off.

"Marissa!!" he screamed after the ambulance. "I need you!!"

A crack of thunder raced through his ears and the rain poured down his face. But now it wasn't just rain.

He felt a blanket be draped around his shoulders as he was guided into an ambulance with a few of his class mates. She couldn't die could she? What would he do without her? Ryan knew that even after all the times he'd saved her he needed her just as much.

* * *

So that was chapter 2...

In chapter 3 what happens to Seth, Sandy and Kirsten get the call everyone parent dreads, and will Marissa be ok?

I know this chapter was pretty gloomy but the story will light up in due course!! You'll just have to keep reading :)!

Please Review!


	3. Reunited?

I meant to post this a bit sooner but it's here now! Plus i've been having some troubles with the site, dont know if anyone else has? It took me like 6 tries to upload this chap and i couldnt even get onto the site earlier? Thanks so much for the amazing reviews!! Here's the third installment...

Chapter 3: Reunited?

"Son can you hear me…hear me…hear me…"

Suddenly Seth's vision was consumed by a bright white light.

"No, no. Don't follow the light, don't follow the light," he moaned quietly.

"Can you hear me?"

"God?" Seth questioned with a frown. "Am I dead?"

"You've been in a coach crash but we're going to get you out."

"A coach…" the bright light faded and he saw a face looking at him. "Have I gone to hell?"

"Can you tell me your name?"

Seth went to move his head but stopped as the pain hit him. He felt like he had been dropped from the sky. The coach crash. Now he remembered. At least he wasn't in hell.

"Uh Seth Cohen."

"Right Seth are you hurt anywhere?"

Seth thought it was a slightly stupid question. He was stuck in the wreckage of a coach crash but he was just peachy, thanks.

"My neck hurts and my left leg.

"Just stay with me ok? We'll get you out in no time."

"Don't worry I won't be going anywhere," he said with a weak chuckle. Maybe he was in hell. He suddenly stopped laughing. Summer.

"Excuse me, have you seen my girlfriend? Summer Roberts? She's small, brown hair…"

"Just relax, everything will be alright."

"But what about..."

"Right Rob, lift on three. One, two, three…"

* * *

Kirsten placed her earrings on her dressing table when the phone rang. She reached over and picked it up wondering who would be calling at this time.

"Hello?"

"Kirsten?"

"Yeah."

"Hi it's Michelle August, Charlie's mom from harbour."

"Oh, uh hey Michelle. What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to give you bad news but the kids' coach has crashed just outside of Newport."

"Oh my god! Is it serious?!"

"I have no idea. No one seems to know anything. Just get to the hospital as soon as possible and can you phone around any parents you can think of."

"Yeah of course," she said in shock.

"Thanks. Let's just pray everyone's ok."

"Yeah and thanks for letting me know."

"No problem."

Kirsten hung up the phone, still trying to register what was happening.

"Honey I'm just going to get the boys!" Sandy called to her. Kirsten jumped off the bed and ran out of the bedroom meeting Sandy at the door.

"Wait!"

"What's wrong?"

"I just had Michelle August on the phone. The coach has been in a crash just outside of Newport. We have to get to the hospital."

Sandy stared at her in shock for a few seconds before rolling into action.

"Let's go."

Kirsten grabbed her handbag and followed Sandy out to the car.

"Did she say how bad it is?" Sandy asked once they were in the car.

"No she didn't know anything. I have to call Julie and Neil." She took out her cell as Sandy pulled out of the driveway, his windscreen wipers going back and forth frantically. Kirsten found Julie's number and pressed call. Julie's chirpy voice soon picked up.

"Hello?"

"Julie it's Kirsten."

"Oh hey Kiks. I'd love to talk but I have to go and collect Marissa."

"Julie listen you have to get to the hospital, the coach has been in a crash just outside Newport." The line went silent.

"Julie? Are you there?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm here. I'll see you at the hospital." The line went dead.

"I won't be surprised if this weather caused the accident. They shouldn't have been driving in it!" Sandy commented leaning closer to his windscreen trying to see out. Kirsten nodded in agreement and put the phone back up to her ear. The phone just kept on ringing. She hung up and tried his cell.

"Neil? It's Kirsten."

"I know. I got a call from Gavin Hayes. I'm on my way to the hospital now."

"Good, I'll see you there."

"Ok and thanks for calling."

"It's fine. I'll see you soon."

"Neil's already on his way," she told Sandy. "What if it's really bad?" she asked, hating not knowing.

"There's not point in thinking about that before we have more details."

* * *

Sandy and Kirsten jumped out of the car and rushed towards the hospital entrance. The doors of an ambulance flew open and a gurney was swiftly wheeled out. Kirsten stopped in horror when she realised who was on it.

"Oh god it's Marissa!" Kirsten said to Sandy. They both looked in shock at her blood covered head, an oxygen mask placed over her mouth and nose. She was rushed inside, the doctors calling out orders. "She looks bad Sandy, really bad."

"Come on lets get inside," he put his arm around her shoulder and they ran through the rain. Once inside the building they rushed up to the reception desk.

"We're here for…"

"The coach crash?"

"Yeah."

"If you could go into the waiting room just there."

"What's happening?" Sandy asked.

"I'm sorry I don't have any information.

"You must know something!"

"Come on Sandy," Kirsten took him by the shoulders and led him into the waiting room. They walked into the room full of concerned parents. Kirsten gripped onto Sandy's hand.

"Ryan must be near, he wouldn't have left Marissa," she said quietly.

"I just hope he's better than Marissa," he said back. Kirsten looked up at Sandy, a feeling of nausea rising in her stomach.

"Sandy?"

They both turned to the voice and saw Neil.

"Hey," he shook his hand. "Has anything happened?" he asked Neil.

"No. They're just sending everyone in here. They haven't told us anything."

"It'll be ok," Kirsten said though by the look of Marissa she wasn't so sure. One of the parents switched on the tv on the wall and turned it to the local news channel.

"I'm just being told there's breaking news of a coach crash just outside Newport," the newsreader said seeming slightly caught of guard, a voice most likely talking into her ear. The whole room fell into a deadly silence as every face looked up to the screen. At this point Julie rushed in.

"I believe that Scot Blair is at the site of the accident."

Gasps of horror erupted around the room at the sight that appeared on the screen.

"As you can see the scene behind me is one of devastation," he shouted down his microphone, his coat collar pulled up against the lashing rain. "The coach was carrying 20 senior pupils and 2 teachers from the Harbor school back from an English class trip to San Diego. It appears that a tree was brought down by the storm falling in front of the coach. The driver most likely lost control trying to avoid it. As far as I know there are not any fatalities. The majority are walking away with minor injuries though there are a few with serious injuries, some in a life threatening condition. Luckily no other vehicles were involved. As you can see the area has been cordoned off by the police. Let's just pray that the situation of this terrible accident doesn't worsen. Back to you Jane in the studio."

"That was Scot Blair with the breaking news of a coach crash involving 20 pupils and 2 teachers from the Harbor school. We'll keep you up to date on the situation. Now to Lewis Roy with the sport."

The television was muted as murmurs and stiffled sobbing filled the room. Julie spotted Kirsten, Sandy and Neil and hurried over to them.

"Kiks!" she hugged onto Kirsten.

"It looks bad," Julie said shakily. No one said anything knowing that she was right. "God, if something has happened to Marissa," Sandy and Kirsten glanced at each other knowing that Marissa was one of the seriously injured. "…or any of our kids…I just don't know what I'd do." Julie felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Don't talk like that Julie," Kirsten rested her hand on her friends shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Neil wrapped his arms around her as tears started to fall.

"It's ok. All we can do is wait and pray that they're ok," he said gently. Kirsten gripped onto Sandy's hand and felt him kiss the top of her head. Sandy looked around at the other parents in the room, all with the same expression of fear and helplessness that he knew he was wearing. Every parent in that room was hoping for the same thing. They all secretly hoped that it was someone else's child that was seriously injured. Sandy realised that he and Kirsten had twice the chance of having a child in a serious condition than anyone else in the room.

"Is it just me or is it wrong that that news reporter knows more than us?" a student's father questioned loudly, followed by murmurs of agreement. "Well I'm going to find out!" he stormed out of the room.

* * *

He returned a few minutes later accompanied by a nurse.

"Excuse me could I get everyone's attention!" the nurse called out. All eyes immediately fell onto him. "I know it seems terribly unfair that we're keeping you in the dark but it's just very chaotic right now. Those with minor injuries are currently being treated and some will be free to leave shortly."

"What about the others?" a woman asked.

"They are in good hands but I'm afraid I don't have any more information. I'm sorry to say that it's now just a matter of waiting. When anything comes up I assure you, you will be informed immediately. My best hopes are with you all." At this he backed out of the room.

Sandy, Kirsten, Julie and Neil sat down on some extra chairs that had been brought into the waiting room. Every parent sat there trying to process what was happening and dreading what was still to come. A crash of thunder echoed through the silent room.

* * *

About half an hour later the door opened and the same nurse appeared.

"I have five kids out here who have been seen to and are free to go." The whole room held their breath in hope. "Could I have Mr and Mrs Myles, Mr Parsons, Mr and Mrs Neild, Mrs Turnbull and Mr and Mrs Oates." All these parents stood up in relief, hugging each other. Julie realised she was still holding her breath and gradually let it out. Her name hadn't been called. She heard cries of joy as parents were reunited with their children. She felt a hand slip into hers. She looked up at Neil and smiled appreciatively.

* * *

10 minutes later he reappeared.

"Umm Mr and Mrs Gibb, Mrs Hunter, Mr and Mrs Jardine and Mr and Mrs Cohen."

Kirsten was suddenly alert at the sound of their names. She hugged onto Sandy.

"Thank god," she whispered. She turned to Julie who looked ready to break down there and then.

"It'll be ok Julie," Kirsten reassured her. She held onto Sandy's hand. As they neared the door she wondered who it was going to be. Both? Seth? Ryan? She knew that she would be equally pleased to see either.

"Ryan!" she ran over to her son and hugged him tightly. "Oh I'm so glad you're ok," she let him go and wiped some tears off her face.

"Good to see you kid," Sandy hugged him.

"Oh watch the arm," Ryan said, his arm in a cast held up by a sling. He had a few cuts on his head but compared to Marissa…

"Have you seen Seth?" Sandy asked him but Ryan shook his head.

"Atwood?" They all turned to see Summer running over. She hugged onto Ryan taking him slightly by surprise. "I have never been so happy to see you Chino," she whispered as she clung onto him. "Oh god I was so scared. I didn't know what had happened to anyone!" she said her voice breaking.

"I'll go get Neil," Sandy said to Kirsten.

Sandy walked to the waiting room and stuck his head in.

"Neil?" he looked up at Sandy. "Summer's here."

Neil immediately stood up and hurried out the room. Sandy was about to leave when a voice called his name.

"Sandy?" he turned and saw Julie standing up. "Wh..what about Marissa?" she said shakily. "Wh..where is she?" she whispered, tears coming from her eyes.

"I don't know Julie, I'm sorry," Sandy bowed his head and left the room. He couldn't face telling Julie what he and Kirsten saw. He walked back out to Neil hugging Summer.

"Summer sweetie," Kirsten said to her gently. Summer let go of Neil and turned her tear stained face to Kirsten. "Honey do you know where Seth is?"

Summer shook her head as more tears fell.

"I haven't seen him or..or Marissa," she whimpered.

Kirsten closed her eyes and swallowed deeply. She felt Sandy's arm around her shoulder. She lifted a shaking hand to her eyes, rubbing them, willing the tears not to fall. She wasn't going to cry. She wouldn't cry. Seth would walk around the corner any second making some sarcastic comment about the chance of a tree being struck by lightning , or how all coach drivers are rubbish drivers. He had to.

"I…I saw Marissa," she opened her eyes and looked at Ryan.

"What?" They all turned and saw Julie emerge from the waiting room, her face stained with tears and smudges of makeup around her eyes making them look hollow. "What did you say?"

"I was with her," he said shakily.

"What's happened to her? Is she ok? Please tell me she's ok?!" Julie cried taking a step closer.

"I don't know," Ryan admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"They took her away from me."

"Why would they do that?" she whimpered. Ryan clenched his fists, his stone cold eyes fixed to a spot on the floor.

"They said if I wanted to see my girlfriend alive the best thing I could do was stay out of their way," Ryan carried on through Julie's whimpers. "I shouted to them but they ignored me…they just took her away in the ambulance. I couldn't do anything," Sandy saw Ryan's eyes glisten and immediately put his arm around him. Ryan gradually let his head rest onto Sandy's shoulder. But he didn't cry. The only time he could remember crying was when he was 8 years old and he saw his dad lift his hand to his mom. It didn't help then and it wouldn't help now. There was not point in crying. His tears couldn't heal Marissa. His tears couldn't make Seth be ok. Ryan Atwood never cries.

"Are Seth Cohen's parents here?"

Kirsten was suddenly alert when she heard his name. She found where the voice came from and ran to the nurse standing at the waiting room door.

"Excuse me did you just say Seth Cohen?"

"Yes I did."

"I'm his mom. Is he alright?" Kirsten held her breath waiting for the answer.

"Seth will be just fine."

"Oh thank god," she let out a sigh of relief.

"Kirsten?" Sandy walked over.

"Seth's ok," she said with a smile. Sandy enveloped her in a hug.

"Can we see him?" she asked the nurse.

"Of course follow me."

"Sandy, what's happening?" Ryan asked him.

"Seth's ok. We're going to see him."

"Uh can I come?" Summer asked.

"Of course sweetie," Kirsten looked over to Neil who was comforting Julie.

"On you go," Neil said with a nod. "I'll take care of her."

Kirsten smiled weakly in appreciation and followed the others.

"Here we are," the nurse opened the door. "You've got a few visitors," he said into the room. He held the door open. Sandy walked in first.

"Good to see you son."

Kirsten rushed over to the bed and tried to give him a hug.

"Oh, uh yeah a bit awkward," Seth said with a laugh.

Kirsten took in Seth's neck collar and the cast up his leg.

"I like the new look," Sandy said sarcastically patting his shoulder.

"Oh yeah and there it is. Lets make fun of Seth."

"Cohen?"

"Summer?" Seth tried to move his eyes to see her. "Uh could you stand right in front of me so I can see you?" Instead Summer ran over and hugged him.

"I thought something really bad had happened to you."

Seth saw Ryan walk over.

"Hey bro."

"Hey," Ryan replied.

"Do you think I'd fit in in Chino now?" Seth asked with a smile pointing at his bruised cheek.

"Oh yeah!" Ryan said sarcastically. "Though you'd get slated for that neck collar."

"Yeah like that's not going to happen here!"

"I like it," Summer said.

"What you think it compliments the shade of my bruise or something?"

"No it means I have power over you!"

"Ook…that's embarrassing. I swear how many times have I told people that coach drivers are the worst out there!"

"That's my boy," Kirsten said ruffling his hair.

"I like the cast," he said to Ryan.

"Right back at ya!"

"Aww I want a cast!" Summer moaned. Everyone looked at her strangely. "Kidding!" she laughed. "I like my bandage," she said lifting up her left hand, wrapped in a bandage. "Don't worry I'll still be able to put my make up on!"

"Oh thank god! I've been worried about that since I arrived at the hospital!" Seth said sarcastically for which he got a whack on the chest from Summer. "Hey Ryan where's Marissa?" he asked. Ryan's smile disappeared and the room fell silent. "Why do I get the feeling I just asked a really bad question?"

* * *

Hope you enoyed that chapter! if you did drop a note, any criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive! Thanks for reading! And watch out for the next chapter when Marissa's condition is revealed... 


	4. The Last Straw

I know I'm a terrible updater and I'm sorry!! Anyway the drama continues in this chapter.

Thanks so much to those who read and those who reviewed! It is much appreciated! I also want to make one thing clear which is that unlike what forgottenletters said I have not plagiarised this story from anywhere. There would be no fun in copying someone else. Well I hope that you enjoy this chapter and once again I love to hear what you have to say.

  
Chapter 4: The Last Straw?

"Excuse me?" Julie lifted her head up to look at a nurse. "Are you Julie Cooper?"

"Yeah I am. Is Marissa ok?" she asked urgently.

"Would you like to follow me."

Julie looked at Neil and they both stood up.

"But is she ok?"

"I think I have information on your daughter."

"What does that mean? You either do or you don't!"

"Please just follow me."

"No I…"

"Julie come on," Neil coaxed her gently. He put his arm around her shoulder letting her know that he was there. She reluctantly followed the nurse but slowed when she noticed the Intensive Care Unit sign above the door that they were walking through. It swung shut behind Julie and it was like a different world. The white corridor was still brightly lit but there was almost a dimness about it, a cloud hanging over those lying helplessly behind each grey door. They stopped and the nurse pushed open a door.

"Could you just confirm that this is your daughter?"

Julie looked into the white washed room. A lamp in the corner was giving off a light that didn't seem to quite fill the room. There was a lone picture hanging on the wall, a pathetic attempt to make life seem better than it was. Then Julie's eyes landed on the bed.

"Oh my god! My baby!" Julie rushed over and held onto Marissa's limp hand.

Neil looked to the nurse. "That's her daughter," he confirmed.

Julie looked at this pale girl lying in the hospital bed. This wasn't the Marissa she knew. Her head was limply leaning to one side, her face looking towards Julie. Except instead of her beautiful eyes there were dark eyelids. There was a bandage across her head, and two small tubes protruded from her nose, spanning across her pale cheeks. There was an even beep filling the room that was calming yet at the same time made Julie feel like she was going crazy. She didn't want some machine to tell her that Marissa was ok, she wanted Marissa to tell her.

"A doctor will be right with you," the nurse said more to Neil than Julie.

"Ok thanks," he said. The nurse nodded sympathetically and left Neil with Julie. He carefully walked across the room and placed a cautious hand on her back. Seconds later the door reopened and the doctor walked in.

"Julie Cooper?" she nodded. "I'm Dr Naismith. Could you tell me some details about your daughter."

Neil found himself switching off as the doctor asked Julie some simple questions. He looked at Marissa lying helplessly in the bed. He felt almost sick thinking that it could have been Summer. But it was Marissa. It was always Marissa.

"Please Dr is she going to be ok?" Julie sobbed out.

"Well she has suffered a severe blow to the head but she is stable just now."

"What do you mean just now? She's going to wake up isn't she?"

"With such a severe blow brain damage is possible. She currently shows no sign of this but the next few hours are crucial. If she doesn't wake up in the next few hours she could slip into a coma and I'm afraid by then brain damage would be almost inevitable. We've done all we can. It's up to Marissa now."

"There must be something you can do!" Julie cried out. "You're a doctor for christ's sake!"

"I'm sorry Mrs Cooper. There's nothing more we can do."

"Like hell there's nothing more you can do!" Julie shouted angrily though truthfully she was more scared than angry.

"Hey, hey," Neil rested his hand on her shoulder and Julie buried her face into his chest.

"She has a good chance of waking up. Stay with her, talk to her. It may not feel like it but she'll know you're there. I'll be back soon to check up."

"Thanks doctor," Neil nodded his head and the doctor retreated.

Julie walked over to the bed, the clicking of her heels out of time with the incessant beeping. She lowered herself onto the seat beside the bed and held onto Marissa's hand.

"Umm could I be alone with her for a bit?" she asked quietly.

"Of course I'll go and see how Summer is," Neil turned and opened the door.

"Neil?" he looked back to Julie. "Thank you."

Neil gave her a small nod, a simple gesture that showed so much.

* * *

Neil was walking along the corridor when he almost walked straight into Kirsten.

"Oh Neil sorry."

"Sorry Kirsten I wasn't watching."

"I've been sent on a coffee round," she said with a smile. Neil attempted a smile but failed miserably. "Are you ok? Where's Julie?" Kirsten asked glancing behind Neil.

"Uh Julie's with Marissa."

"So she's going to be ok, thank god." Kirsten frowned at Neil's grave face. "She's going to be ok right?"

"Well she has a good chance."

"What do you mean a chance? What's wrong?"

"Well she has a severe blow to her head and she's still unconscious. The doctor said that the next few hours are crucial. If she doesn't wake she will slip into a coma and well… she'll most likely then suffer brain damage."

"Oh god."

"There's no sign of it just now but they've done all they can. It's up to Marissa now."

"But she has a good chance?"

"Let's hope so."

"How is Julie? I should go along."

"She said she wanted to be alone for a bit. I came to speak to Summer."

"We better tell Ryan too."

"But how do we tell them?" Neil asked and Kirsten looked up at him.

"Let's go back to Seth's room. I'll get Sandy."

* * *

"Hey honey. Where's the coffee?" Sandy asked when Kirsten opened the door.

"Uh Sandy could I have a word?"

"Is everything alright?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she lied with a fake smile.

Sandy stood up and followed Kirsten out the door.

"That was weird," Summer commented.

"She probably just couldn't remember the coffee order," Seth said casually. "Anyway back to me and my out of body experience."

Summer rolled her eyes.

"Seth you didn't have an out of body experience!"

"There was a bright white light Summer! Need I say anymore?"

"I thought you said the bright light was a torch?" Ryan asked sceptically.

"No my inexperienced friend. The bright light turned into the torch as my soul re-entered by body! What don't you get?!"

"Nothing it all makes perfect sense!" Ryan said sarcastically.

"Cohen did you leave your sanity behind on your trip?"

"No I've always been insane."

"Well then maybe you should have picked some up!"

"I had no power. It was all up to the big guy."

"Yeah and who is that?" Ryan scoffed.

"It can be anyone you want. Who would you want it to be Ryan?"

"You know I hate it when you do that, turn anything I ask you into a question back at me. Why do you do it?"

"I don't know. Why do you think I do it?" Seth asked to wind Ryan up.

"Maybe because you're socially insecure and insane?" Ryan took a guess.

They all looked over to the door when Kirsten walked back in.

"Ok, how hard is it to get 5 coffees?!" Seth exclaimed at Kirsten's empty hands.

"Ryan, Summer can I talk to you both for a minute?" she said ignoring Seth.

"Uh sure," Summer replied looking at Ryan's equally confused face.

"Hey what about me? Mom?" Seth called as they all left the room. "I could sue! This is discrimination against the disabled! I have connections with the big guy now!"

* * *

"What's going on?" Ryan asked the three adults.

"It's about Marissa," Neil said.

"What about her? Where is she? She's going to be ok right?" Summer asked.

"We hope so," Kirsten said gently.

"I was with her, I know how bad it is but is she going to be ok?" Ryan asked firmly.

"She's in a stable but critical condition," Neil explained. "She has a bad head injury and if she doesn't wake in the next few hours she could slip into a coma and…and she will probably get brain damage."

"This is a joke right?" Summer asked with a laugh as tears fill up her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Neil said gently.

"No. You don't understand. For once she was happy. Like actually happy. This can't be happening, this can't be happening," Summer whimpered as a tear rolled down her cheek and Neil wrapped his arms around her.

"I need to get some air," they all turned and looked at Ryan's stony face before he turned and walked to the exit.

"Ryan wait!" Kirsten called after him. Sandy put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll get it."

* * *

Sandy walked out into the rain towards Ryan.

"That didn't take you long," Ryan commented, his back to Sandy.

"I thought you'd have learnt by now that us Cohen's never leave a man down."

"Yeah well it takes a while to adjust after 16 years of being left alone."

"Things are different now," Sandy reassured, walking up beside him.

"Not everything is different."

"How do you mean?"

"Think about it. Everything was going too well. It's always just a matter of time before something like this happens."

"Ryan there's no point talking like that."

"It's true though. But why Marissa? After everything she has just been through with Trey she was finally back on her feet. I just don't get why it's always her. She deserves a break."

"The fact that she has managed to get through everything says something. She's a fighter, she'll be fine."

"But what if this is the last straw?" Ryan eventually looked at Sandy. "What if she has eventually become too tired of fighting it. She can't go on like this forever."

"If I remember correctly she never had to do it on her own. But you're not going to be of much use out here. As hard as it will be to see her I bet it would be a lot better than looking back and thinking if only."

"But what do I do?"

"Just stay there with her. She'll know you're there. Remind her of what she has to live for."

Ryan nodded and looked up into the rain. He just hoped "the big guy" was listening. He looked to Sandy.

"Thanks."

"Come on let's get inside. I don't want my signature smudging on your cast!"

* * *

Ryan knocked on the door and looked through the window. Summer nodded her head so he gently pushed it open. He thought he was prepared for what he was going to see because he had been with her but he was wrong. Nothing could have prepared him for how helpless she looked.

He slowly walked over and took a seat at the bed opposite Summer. They both sat in silence.

"Uh my dad took Julie for a walk. I guess it was too much."

Ryan nodded though he wasn't really paying much attention to what she was saying, his eyes fixed on the slow bus steady rise and fall of Marissa's chest.

"I'm getting a serious déjà vu right now."

This time Ryan looked at her vividly remembering that night in Tijuana. She almost hadn't made it then but what if this time there was no almost.

"I know what you're thinking," Summer said to him. "And I can't deny that I have the same thoughts running through my mind but if I've learned anything from the step monster it's that even when you're on the very edge there always seems to be something to live for. I mean it's not exactly the same situation but Marissa knows that so she'll pull through."

But both Ryan and Summer noticed the hesitation in her voice…


End file.
